Broken English
by itwasyounme
Summary: When you've thought you were a straight girl since you had your first kiss, finding yourself attracted to one of your best friend is probably the most distressing thing that could happen. Chloe never thought she would have such a hard time dealing with her feelings, but when it became clear to her that she liked Beca in more than a friend's way, things became more complicated.
1. Confessions

PART ONE ; _confessions_

"Cynthia Rose?"

Chloe was twisting her hands, waiting for the younger woman to walk towards her.

"Yeah?" she asked with a frown of concern at the apparent hesitation from Chloe, which was very unusual.

"Can I... uh.. ask you a personal question?" she finally said, avoiding the other Bella's puzzled look. Her palms were sweaty, her throat dry from nervousness, and she swallowed loudly when her friend scoffed with a smirk.

"Since when do you ask permission to shoot a personal question?" Surprise was painted all over Cynthia Rose's, but as she was about to make another comment about it, she saw Chloe's eyes; like a trapped animal. The girl was actual anxious to ask her something, and that never happened.

"This is.. uh.. this is different." She darted her blue eyes away, scanning the almost empty auditorium nervously.

"Ok Chloe, now you're gettin' me worried. What's the matter?" Cynthia moved closer to the redhead, putting both her hands on her shoulders to make her sit down in the first row of seats.

Taking a deep breath, Chloe closed her eyes and opened her mouth once or twice before any sound actually came out.

"How did you.." she shook her head, wiping her sweaty palms on her jeans, unable to form the words she had so desperately wanted to say. "How did you... uh... know?"

The other Bella looked at her like she had spoken in Spanish, even though she thought she had a slight idea of what she was talking about. Chloe buried her cherry red face in her hands with an embarassed moan.

"Come on, Chloe, just ask me what you want, I promiser I won't get mad or laugh." She reassured her friend with a warm back rub, smiling softly.

"Okay. I'm sorry, this is not like me at all, but I didn't know who to talk to about this." She stated, resting her head on Cynthia Rose's shoulder with sigh.

The woman smiled again, her first idea now turning into a certitude. She could've almost answered Chloe's question that was coming next right now, but she knew the girl needed to get it out of her system.

"It's okay, I'm glad you decided to come to me. Just tell, everything's gon' be alright."

Chloe straightened her back and took another deep breath, holding it in for just a few seconds before letting it out in a puff. She stared at her shoes and didn't look up before she was done speaking.

"How did you know you liked girls more than boys?"

As soon as the words escaped her mouth, the red on her cheeks spread all the way to her forehead and ears. She whined, muffling her apologies in her hands once again, feeling rather stupid for asking her this. Cynthia Rose smiled reassuringly and took Chloe's hands in hers, waiting for the girl to look at her.

"Chloe, poor baby girl, you were afraid to ask me how I found out I was a lesbian?"

She couldn't help but chuckle lighlty when Chloe pouted at the reformulation of her words.

"When you put it like that, it makes me sound so much more stupid, oh gosh! I am so, _so_ sorry, Cynthia Rose, I should've never asked you this, it's so innapropriate!" Chloe rose quickly to her feet and was about to run away when Cynthia spoke loudly.

"I was fifteen. My neighbor, her name was Kelley, was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. I'd never felt this way for a boy, and I had many boyfriends before. She was just so different, and she had struck my mind the first day she moved in."

Chloe stopped in the middle of the auditorium. She wanted to hear the rest of this story, but she was quite nervous that if she did stayed to listen to Cynthia Rose, she'd find out her motives. She wasn't ready for that, not yet at least. Curiosity got the better of her though, and she turned to a smiling Cynthia Rose, patting the seat next to her.

"Maybe we could grab a coffee instead? If you don't mind talking about it in public, that is." Chloe suggested with a weak smile.

"Coffee sounds great." her friend answered before walking to her.

They took Chloe's car and passed about half a dozen of cafés and small restaurants before the ginger found one that was far enough from campus so that nobody would be likely to know them.

"Why so far? You ashamed of being seen with the big black lesbian?" Cynthia Rose joked when they sat down with their orders.

"No, of course not! I just... didn't want to us to be disturbed. Do you want to go some place else?" she asked nervously, already ready to leave.

"No, no, here's fine Chloe, I was kidding." she rolled her eyes playfully at her friend's strange behavior today, which made her smile sheapishly.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm weird and all, I.. I'm just ...uh.. not used to be uh... nervous, I guess?" she offered with a sorry look.

"It's okay, don't worry about it." Cynthia Rose took a sip of her coffee before setting her cup down with a little smile. "Now, where was I with my story."

Chloe put her mug on the table too, joining her hands under her chin to give her full attention to Cynthia Rose's words.

"Her name was Kelley, and she was seventeen. She had just moved in from California, she was all tan and athletic. I had a boyfriend at the time, his name was Tyron. He was really sweet to me, but as soon as I said hello to Kelley, I couldn't get her out of my mind. I didn't know what was happening to me because the day before she walked, or rather stormed, into my life, I had presented Tyron to my parents. That didn't happen often, partly because I didn't keep a boyfriend long enough for it to be necessary, but mostly because I'd never liked the boys enough to deem them worthy of meeting my parents. I have a very strong relationship with them, and when I talked to my mom about how I felt towards Kelley, she told me I was falling in love. I told her I couldn't be in love with a girl, I was straight, I'd always been with boys my whole life. She said 'I know, when you were little, you never wanted to play with dolls. Always outside with the boys, playing basketball or war. I knew this day would come, Rosie'. That's what she called me, Rosie, but don't tell anybody, okay?"

Chloe nodded simply, but couldn't the smile tugging at the corner of her lips at the thought of Cynthia Rose as a kid.

"Okay, so I told her 'What do I do?' and she told me to listen to my heart. And I did. I was starting to become friends with Kelley, and so I asked her if she wanted to hang out with me one night. She looked at me curiously, but said yes, and that's when I realized I had never seen her with a boy, in fact in school almost all the seniors had tried to flirt with her in some way, but she had always pushed them away gently. I think she was very aware of the effect she had on me, and that night, we put a movie on, but as you could imagine, we didn't even get to the first fifteen minutes before something happened. First, it was her hand grazing the side of my leg, then the same hand on my thigh. Before I knew what I was doing, I was in her lap and we were making out. We'd been good friends for the past three months, but I never expected this to happen on the first time we'd be alone just the two of us. God, a woman's kiss is so different from a boy's, it consumed me and I didn't know how to breathe anymore."

Chloe's throat was dry, a lump was forming in it and as much as she tried to swallow it, it just wouldn't go away. She didn't realize she had been holding her breath while listening to Cynthia Rose's story until she let out a sigh of relief. She'd been afraid this would end like one of those sadly true stories of the girl not returning the feelings and rejecting her. As if her friend had read her mind, she smiled with a hint of nostalgia and went on.

"It didn't last very long, though, because Kelley told me she had a girlfriend in California and she loved her. We remained good friends, and when I asked her why she had kissed me that night, she told me she had seen the way I was looking at her, and she had been in my situation just two years ago. She helped me sort out my feelings, and I realized I had really been more physically attracted to her than in love. Sure, she's still my first girl crush ever, but that's it. I still talk to her sometimes, and she's moved back to California to be with her girl as soon as highschool was over. She's majoring in Visual Arts next year."

"Woah, that's such a beautiful story!" Chloe's shoulders had relaxed and she felt more at ease now, slowly easing back into her usual self.

"Now, can _I _ask you a personal question?" Instantly, Chloe stiffened, and she knew what was coming, but she nodded in spite of wanting to say no, bitting down her botton lip. "Why were you so nervous to ask me about this?"

"I... uh, I don't know. Frankly, I felt a little stupid for asking in the first place, but I'm.. uh... confused, right now." she tried to avoid the question, eluding as best she could, but she didn't fool Cynthia Rose, she knew it.

"Now you're just trying to avoid my question. What's making you so confused?"

She knew she should just tell her, and everything would be better, but this time, Chloe was actually afraid of what she felt. She knew not all stories ended up the way Cynthia Rose's did, and she feared hers would end up leaving her all alone and with no friends anymore.

"I can hear you over thinking this from over here, Chloe, just tell me already, I'm not gon' judge you or anything." Cynthia Rose smiled gently, sipping her coffee before it went cold.

"Okay, okay. I wanted to ask you this because I think...I think that, uh..." She couldn't do it. She simply could not say it out loud.

Admitting it to herself had been hard enough, and she had thought she was ready to talk about it to somebody who could truly understand, but she just wasn't. She couldn't tell if it was for fear of being judged even though Cynthia Rose clearly told her she wouldn't judge or the fear of facing her own emotions. Chloe dropped her head on the table, hitting her forehead on the hard wood and slightly wincing at the pain.

"Come on, baby, what do you think?" her friend pressed softly, approaching her chair to be closer to Chloe, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"That I might be attracted to Beca."

It was nothing more than a whisper, but clearer words had never been spoken and they definetely weren't missed by Cynthia Rose. She knew how that felt, to be attracted to somebody who wasn't openly gay or bisexual, and she squeezed Chloe's shoulders a little tighter.

"Come here, baby girl." she said, pulling a sobing Chloe in a warm embrace. "I'm right here, right here, don't be afraid. I'm right here, Chloe." she soothed softly, stroking the redhead's hair.


	2. Doubts

PART TWO ; _doubts_

Beca had yet graced her philosophy teacher of her presence, and the middle of the semester was approaching and she still had no intention of showing up. She had always found something way more interesting to do instead of going to that class. Today was no exception, apart from the fact that she was supposed to meet up Chloe in the quad before they went to grab lunch. Beca had asked the other Bella if she was free and she had found it a bit weird of her to hesitate, but she didn't comment on it.

"Hey!" she called out from a few feet, waving at Chloe walking towards her.

"How're you?" the redhead asked once she met up with her friend.

"I'm good, thanks. You?" it was an innocent question, but after the conversation she had with Cynthia Rose the day before, being with the very person the ginger was crushing on made her feel quite awkward.

"I'm okay, yeah." She replied simply, nodding her head.

They walked to a diner just outside of campus, and Beca felt like her friend wasn't herself, like something was up. Chloe was unusually quiet and as soon as they sat down, she didn't rush to be close to Beca like she did whenever they were sitting side by side, instead she sat in front of her. She started playing absent-mindedly with the corner of her paper doily.

"Hey, do you… do you mind if I ask you something?" she started, earning herself an alarmed look from Chloe, who quickly regained herself and smiled gently, nodding. "Did I.. uh, do something wrong?" she asked awkwardly.

"What?" Chloe's eyes jolted on Beca's face, trying to see if the brunette was kidding but she was deadly serious.

The older woman felt her throat knot and she swallowed hard, her gaze shifting. She fidgeted with her hands, pulling invisible threads from her jeans, taking one too many seconds to answer for it to be natural coming from Chloe.

"No, no, of course not. Why would you think that?" she tried to hide her anxiousness with a chuckle, but she didn't fool Beca, who frowned but decided to let it go.

"Nothing, I don't know… I just.. You seem… different." She said with a shrug.

Chloe tried to push aside the little voice telling her Beca knew, and was going to run away as soon as lunch was over, but even as she kept looking out for signs, the brunette remained her snarky and sweet self. They were midway through their meal when Chloe finally started to relax, and Beca noticed her sigh in relief, which intrigued her, but she didn't say a word. She felt good with Chloe, but it was different than the good she felt when she was with any other Bella. She was getting more and more attached to the ginger, and she was really starting to be afraid.

Beca had never bothered with love, always going for somebody with whom it was easy. Girls, boys, she didn't really care as long as they were available and didn't lingered in her life too much, she was satisfied. She had been with one or two girls before, but it had never felt like being with Chloe, even if they had never even kissed. Beca knew what that meant, but since their first encounter, she had known the ginger was as straight as could be. _You can't be serious, Mitchell!_ Beca scolded at herself when the revelation of what she had just thought about sank in. _You do not fall for a straight girl: that was clear, damn it, Beca!_ Her subconscious kicked her in her imaginary balls and she winced at the thought of it.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked, frowning when she did so.

"Uh? Oh, nothing." She eluded with a shy smile, not wanting to spark a hint in Chloe's mind.

_She knows, oh my God, she knows!_ Chloe's mind went into full panic mode as her features remained smiling and nodding. _She is going to tell me nothing can happen and this friendship will be over. _Chloe's mind was racing, trying to find an excuse for her blatantly unusual behavior, but nothing came to her mind. It was Beca who spoke up first, and Chloe was about to blurt out an apology for her feelings when she realized she had asked if she was ready to go.

"Yeah. Do you, uh, want to hang out?" she asked after they paid and were outside.

"I would love to, but I've got some mixes I'd like to work on before today's rehearsal. I'll see you then, though?" she said with a sorry smile, which left Chloe feeling like a total wreck.

"Yeah, sure. See you later, Beca!" she tried to look completely normal, but her insides were burning and as soon as the brunette was out of sight, she dialed Cynthia Rose's number.

They met up ten minutes later at Chloe's dorm. Cynthia Rose found the redhead lying on the couch, staring at the pale ceiling with a concerned frown. She pinched Chloe's wrinkled forehead, smiling softly at the older woman.

"Stop worrying so much. Do you want me to talk to her? Try and see if she's feeling the same way towards you?" the other woman asked kindly.

"No!" Chloe shot with a scared look. "That would be so obvious! And that's like…high school-ish." She whimpered, darting her blue eyes away.

"Come on, Chloe, it's not that hard. Just walk up to her and tell her 'Hey Beca, I think I have a crush on you, want to go out on a date with me sometimes?' and she'll either say yes or no, and that's it. You're overthinking it, Chloe."

"She already knows and she's not taking it well, Cy', I don't know what to do!" Chloe cried, tears stinging at the corners of her eyes.

"You already told her?" she said, looking quite surprised.

"No, I didn't need to, she figured it out." She whined, rolling on her belly to hide her face in the couch's cushion.

"Did she talk to you about it?"

"No, but it was obvious that something wasn't normal, and it can only be because she's guessed that I have feelings for her." Chloe seemed so convinced of that it actually made Cynthia Rose chuckle lightly.

"Baby girl, I don't think Beca is that good at reading people. That's _your_ thing." She reassured the older Bella.

"You think?" she asked, her words muffled by the fabric covering her mouth.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure she thinks _she_ did something wrong if you're being with her as you were when you told me." She pointed out with a smirk.

"Well, she did ask that." Chloe stated, rolling once again on her back. "Do you really think I should tell her?"

"Yeah, I really think you should." She said, thinking about the text she had received just seconds before Chloe's call from Beca.

'Help, I think I'm crushing on a straight girl!' it read and there was no doubt who she was talking about. Cynthia Rose hadn't had time to reply to it and she fidgeted with the idea of showing the text to Chloe for long seconds before deciding.

"But what if she says no and she doesn't want to talk to me anymore because she's disgusted?" Chloe pleaded, already imagining scenarios that were going worse and worse.

"Chloe, I don't think she'll stop talking to you." She said with a chuckle, already swiping her finger on her screen before putting her phone right in Chloe's face, who read the text.

"You think the 'straight girl' is me?" she asked, her eyes lighting up instantly.

"Well, she did text me that seconds before you called me, so, yeah, I'm pretty positive she's talking about you." She barely had time to finish her sentence that Chloe was on her feet, ready to leave.

She quickly turned on the ball of her feet though, looking at Cynthia Rose with a frightened look on her face.

"What if this is just a fling and I end up hurting her because I can't really be with a girl?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"Chloe, take things one at a time. If you end up going on one date and kissing the girl to realize it's not what you really wanted, then that's okay too, baby girl. Don't stress yourself over this." She replied with a reassuring wink and Chloe nodded before storming out.

**A/N ; I forgot to mention it in the first part, but yeah, this is a multiple one-shot series :) there's still one part coming, I'll update probably by Sunday, maybe before that but I doubt it! Thanks for all the reviews, this idea came from my friend, her tumblr is aca-rewind, you should go and follow her for this awesome fic prompt! and most definitely keep and eye out because she had another version for this story that she's working on and it's going to rock! :D keep the reviews coming, I like to read your thoughts on my work! :)**


	3. Actions

PART THREE ; _actions_

_I didn't really lie to her, now, did I? I _do_ have mixes I need to work on…I simply didn't plan on working on them today._ Beca was trying to convince herself she hadn't really made up this half-lie just so she wouldn't have to face Chloe after her mind figured everything out. She was lying on her back, hands crossed over her stomach, staring at the ceiling. She had her headphones on and was still replaying her lunch with Chloe, so in other words, she was completely immerged in her tightly wrapped cocoon. There was no way she could've heard the knocks at her door.

It's only when Kimmy-Jin threw a ruler in her face ― a wooden one even! ― that Beca realized she had been talking to her.

"Ouch!" she massaged her scratched cheek, wincing. "Was that really necessary, Kimmy-Jin?" she asked after having dropped her headphones on her neck.

"Your crazy girlfriend has been banging on the door for the past minute and it's disturbing me while I'm writing this paper. So yeah, necessary." The girl stated with one last glare before turning back to her homework.

Beca rolled her eyes like a professional, her words only then sinking in. Crazy girlfriend? She frowned, then another loud knock on the door made Kimmy-Jin scowl at her and she jolted on her feet to go open.

"Chloe." Beca said, surprised before returning her roommate's glare: her word choice couldn't have been worse in her situation.

"Am I disturbing you?" she asked, looking slightly less nervous than at lunch but still not completely herself.

"Not me, but you did earn me a ruler in the face with your banging." She said with a smirk, closing the door behind her so they wouldn't disturb the other freshman.

"Ouch, sorry!" Chloe said, pouting so adorably Beca almost wanted to grunt in disgust.

"So, what are you doing here?" she quizzed, leaning back on the wall beside her door.

"I uh… just came by to, uh…" Chloe found herself struggling with her words; all of the courage she had worked on her way to here had vanished in a millisecond when Beca opened her door.

"Chloe, are you alright? You seem a little… off these past weeks." Beca suddenly shot, concern painted all over her face.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Okay." She took a deep breath, then another, and then a third before letting out in one long sigh what she wanted to say. "I have this ridiculously huge crush on you and I wanted to know if you'd go out with me sometimes, like tonight or something."

As soon as she had said it, Chloe felt a huge weight lift off her chest and she breathed with ease, smiling hard. Beca was so taken aback by this revelation that she would've probably stumbled had she not been already backed against a wall. She blinked countless times at Chloe, unsure if what she heard was true or she was actually asleep right now and dreaming all of this. To make sure, she took Chloe's hand and slapped herself on the forearm.

"Hey! Don't use my hand to slap you!" Chloe protested, taking her hand back.

Her tone had been light, but Beca could see apprehension quickly rising in her eyes as she remained silent. She didn't know what to do now, as minutes ago she had been trying ―unsuccessfully ― to force herself to go back to when she was liking Chloe as a simple friend. Finally, a smile found its way to her lips and realization of what that meant sunk in. Happiness replaced her stunned look and she nodded faintly, grinning hard.

"Is that why you were so weird lately?" Beca suddenly asked softly and Chloe nodded. "Why didn't you tell me before that?" she pressed on.

"Because… This never happened to me before." Chloe confessed, her blue eyes growing afraid and embarrassed at the same time and she looked away.

"So you _are_ straight, but crushing on me?" Beca was just trying to understand, but Chloe's nod let her know that her friend was probably taking it the wrong way. "It's not that I mind, really, it's fine Chloe, because, truth is… I like you. Like, like you a lot."

Chloe's face lit up instantly and her eyes begged for validation on this information, so Beca nodded softly before standing on her toes, her hands finding their way to Chloe's hips in order to bring her closer. She slowly leaned in, waiting for some kind of approval from the redhead, who closed her eyes and offered her lips with a shy smile. Beca kissed her softly, putting just enough pressure for it to be called a kiss but not stress Chloe. The redhead didn't seem to like the velvet gloves Beca was handling her with and she quickly pushed her back on the wall, pressing her body against hers.

The brunette grunted half from pain, half from delight, and didn't need to be asked twice when Chloe's tongue demanded entrance by sliding across her bottom lip. They broke apart moments later when the door of Beca's dorm opened and Kimmy-Jin stopped halfway in her move, ready to throw the DJ's phone at her.

"Uh..Your phone's been ringing." She said, handing Beca said phone.

"Thanks." She panted, still recovering from her passionate kiss with the redhead.

When she looked at the caller ID, she saw it was her dad and she grunted.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked, looking at the screen.

"My father is requesting my presence at yet another family dinner. I managed to skip the last three, but this one is proving impossible to dodge." She whined, putting her phone away.

"Well, I could come with you if you want! That would make things less boring." She winked suggestively, making Beca grin and blush at the same time.

"And twice as awkward." She pointed out to their entwined fingers, smiling.

"Sounds like we have a plan." Chloe's smile was as mischievous as Beca's.

They had to be remembered by a text from Aubrey that there was an actual Bellas' practice starting in five minutes, busy as they were to try out their new boundaries in Chloe's dorm (Beca's room had never even been an option with Kimmy-Jin in there and seeing as Chloe didn't seem too afraid of burning the regular steps of a new relationship.)

**A/N : so, this is it! I really wanted a nice and light ending, because I never intended for this fic to be too heavy with issues and everything, I simply wanted to bring Beca and Chloe together with another background. So, I know it's a kind of abrupt ending regarding their relationship, but as I said, it was really more a fic to show some struggles that girls who fall for girls may go through. I was inspired by my friend's prompt, and decided to give Chloe the 'straight background' because I had this whole background idea that she actually started to realize she was attracted to Beca after she walked in on her showering. Chloe's not one to be bothered by naked girls since she's not attracted to them, but seeing Beca made her feel things... adult things, and she didn't know why. Hence her conversation with Cynthia Rose and everything. I didn't include that in the fic because, well, it wasn't a fic about Beca and Chloe together, it was a fic about Chloe working the nerve to ask Beca out even if she was a girl and she doesn't know how long everything will last.**

**It's about showing you that you should take risks in life, and not be afraid to fail, because for every fall there is a greater victory to come, and also that, in the end, it does not really matter the gender of the person you're with, as long as you can have a great friendship paired with your love/attraction :) **

**I hope you guys liked it as much I liked writing it, and don't forget to go check out my friend ( .com) new fic! It's called "She's Got a Way" and it's great! just go on the "bechloe" page on her blog and you'll find it! :D**


End file.
